User blog:Edwellken/Mikage's Summons/Noteworthy Followers
=Naraku= Summary Naraku is a character from Everybody Wants to Rule the World, and is one of Mikage's lieutenants who is able to be summoned by her at any time. Originally nothing more than a regular Ashura-oni, his outstanding skill and strength compared to the rest of his kin caused Mikage to take notice of him. After proving his worth through various trials, Mikage gave him the name Naraku, bestowing many powers and blessings upon him. Personality Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Name: Naraku Origin: Everybody Wants to Rule the World Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Naraka-Oni (formerly Ashura-oni), Summon and General of Mikage's army Values: Strength, Loyalty Status: Alive Affiliation: Mikage Previous Affiliation: None Combat Statistics Tier: 4-B, Higher with Ki techniques Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Ki Manipulation, Magic, Enhanced Senses, Non-Physical Interaction, Statistics Amplification, Reactive Power Level (His strength and speed constantly increases as long as he's fighting an opponent that is stronger than or comparable to him), Can grow in size, Precognition (Can see into the future and use this to predict an opponent's movements), Extrasensory Perception (Can see the souls of all creatures and objects and can determine their intrinsic nature, can sense magic, and discern whether supernatural abilities have been released), Information Analysis (Can determine an individual's race, if they are mortal, and whether or not their presence in the world is unnatural with a glance), Berserk Mode, Hellfire Manipulation, Trap Creation, Self Time Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Those who peer into his mind or soul will be subjected to a rage so intense that they will no longer be able to differentiate friend from foe), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 3), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5, and 7), Regeneration (Low-Mid normally, Low-Godly over time), Blood Manipulation (Can manipulate his own blood to create armor, wings, strengthen his weapons, or even to attack with), Flight with blood wings, Durability Negation and Resistance Negation (with Soul Reaper he can damage any creature regardless of supernatural immunities or defenses), Soul Manipulation (His attacks damage the soul, preventing regeneration. Can also either steal or destroy the souls of those who he kills, and can strike an opponent's essence to damage their core attributes such as Power, Intelligence, Constitution, and Willpower, killing them instantly if any are reduced to 0), Intangibility (Can pass through solid objects and is only affected by attacks that can harm energy), Is impossible to detect using supernatural means, Limited Invulnerability (Attacks that don't pose a risk of serious damage won't harm him at all. Is unable to be truly killed by a being with less divinity than him), Minor Reality Warping (Can alter and influence certain inanimate objects to his will), Soul Sealing (with Bag of Souls), Power Nullification and Absorption (Can nullify and absorb supernatural attacks that touch his armor, adding their strength to his own), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Self Healing, Fear Manipulation, and Gravity Manipulation with Jinku Enkido, Existence Erasure (Jinku Enkido releases a vortex of "pure destruction" that destroys everything within 100 yards upon creation), Void Manipulation (When Naraku's health is depleted, he releases a void that consumes all traces of life within 80 feet, erasing their souls and turning their bodies to ash),, Resistance to Magic, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, One Hit Kill, Void Manipulation, and Time Manipulation, Summoning (Invocations give access to various abilities, such as Fire Manipulation, Telekinesis, Sound Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Healing, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Curse Manipulation, Mind Reading, Transmutation, Dream Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Instinctive Reaction, Power Mimicry, Illusion Manipulation, and Causality Manipulation) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Far stronger than Mikage's more powerful demons), Higher with Ki techniques Speed: At least Relativistic+ (Comparable to Mikage), FTL+ with time acceleration, with Massively FTL+ reaction speed (Because of Thought acceleration his thought processing capability is accelerated by a million to ten million times, which allows him to react to things he normally wouldn't be able to perceive) Lifting Strength: Class G Striking Strength: Solar System Class Durability: Solar System Level Stamina: Infinite Range: Extended Melee Range to Hundreds of Meters, several Kilometers with Arcanas Standard Equipment: Soul Reaper: This incredible weapon is tied to Naraku's soul and can be manifested at any time. It can harm any creature regardless of supernatural defenses. Deals extra damage to the undead, as well as mortals who have escaped the cycle of life and death. While a Soul Reaper is usually a scythe, Naraku has made his out of a Cthonite Katana. Any weapon can be made into a new Soul Reaper by imbuing it with his own blood. Cthonite Armor: Naraku's armor is made out of Cthonite ore, a material forged from the body of a great Earth elemental. As such, it provides a powerful barrier that negates non-supernatural physical attacks. It is also supernaturally reflective, causing attacks based on light and darkness to disperse on contact entirely. Mikage had the armor imbued with the essence of a Dullahan, giving it the ability to nullify and absorb supernatural attacks and add their power to Naraku's. The armor can also manifest a metallic maw which bites down to catch unsuspecting opponents physical strikes to either hold onto limbs and weapons or shatter them completely. Bag of Souls: Stolen from a Shinigami during his trials, this bag allows Naraku to capture and seal souls for later use. Souls inside the bag are unaffected by the outside world, and can be instantly consumed by Naraku for a boost in strength proportionate to the soul's power. Teardrop of the C'iel: This luminescent crystal is actually the heart of a divine dragon of light. Using it allows Naraku to predict the future, giving him the ability to forsee his foe's moves in combat. Intelligence: Genius Weaknesses: Only interested in fighting the most powerful of enemies and may intentionally prolong a fight to bring the opponent to their full potential. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Body of War: Any conventional attack that doesn't pose a threat of serious damage bounces off harmlessly. Wave of Violence: Naraku's spirit is one purely focused on war and combat. Anyone who directly interacts with his mind or soul will find their attempts to control either unsuccessful and be subjected to his intense bloodlust. Those affected will enter a state of rage so powerful that they'll become unable to tell friend from foe as they lash out at everything around them. Ikusaguruma: Naraku feeds off of the essence of battle. The longer he fights and the more powerful his opponent, the more his power continues to grow, constantly increasing his strength, skill, and speed so long as he's in combat with a comparable or stronger opponent. Kanshakudama: When Naraku's health falls below half in a fight, he enters a state of violent Euphoria, increasing his attack and speed even further. While in this state, he focuses only on battle and holds little to no regard for his own well-being. Jinku Enkido: Mikage granted this skill to Naraku to help serve his goal of combatting powerful warriors. Naraku unleashes a 2 Kilometer wide vortex of pure destruction to create Jinku Enkido, a "World of Perfect Destruction". Those who survive are trapped inside the dome, which merges The Wake with reality as an extension of Naraku's divine will. No being with divinity lower than Naraku's is able to leave or enter Jinku Enkido unless he wills it, and it remains until either every enemy trapped inside is deafeated or Naraku is himself. Naraku can also expel anyone from inside the dome at any time. Inside Jinku Enkido, the following effects repeatedly occur: * The damage dealt by Naraku increases. * A shockwave is released with Naraku as the center, causing opponents to be knocked down. * Naraku is healed. *Frightening images fill the dome, inflicting fear upon those who look. *Gravity inside the dome is warped for everyone but Naraku. Black Blood: Naraku's body creates corrupt black blood which he can mold as he sees fit such as creating armor or weapons. This can be done swiftly during battle to swiftly guard an unprotected area or suddenly extend the reach of an attack. *'Wings of Blood:' Naraku grows wings using the black blood, allowing him to fly. *''' Black Spines:' Naraku creates hundreds of black spines which can be remotely controlled so as to attack enemies from underground. '''Valestis:' Naraku accumulate power before directly striking the target's soul, stealing part of it along with their core characteristics (Power, Intelligence, Constitution, and Willpower). The ability loss is permanent so long as Naraku holds the fragments, and if any of the attributes are reduced to 0 as a result, the target dies immediately and has his entire soul stolen. Half Dead: Naraku can choose whether to be considered as alive or undead whenever it would matter. Abilities Obtained From Mikage *'Magic Perception:' The ability to perceive the surrounding magical energy. *'Time Acceleration:' Speeds up time for Naraku by about 20x. *'Thought Acceleration:' An ability that accelerates the user's thought processing capability by a million times. Allowing the user to react to something they normally wouldn't be able to perceive. *'Chunbu Techniques' *'Trap Creation' Invocations Naraku has completed several pacts with Arcanas as part of his trials given by Mikage. *'The Inverse Fool:' Severely hampers the summoning ability of those in Naraku's presence as long as The Inverse Fool is active. *'The Magician:' The summoned Arcane is capable to cast several free access spells, including Fire Manipulation, Telekinesis, Sound Manipulation, Detection, Fog and Cloud Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Healing, Size Manipulation (Of others), Rage Inducement, Power Nullification, Minor Destruction, Curse Manipulation, Mind Reading, Transmutation, Dream Manipulation, Knowledge Manipulation, Disease Manipulation and more. *'The Inverse Priestess:' Sets off an AoE energy attack whose range scales with Naraku's summoning ability. *'the Empress:' Grants or improves the target's resistance to (Disease Manipulation, Magic, Physical Damage, Poison Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation). Scales to Naraku's summoning ability. *'The Inverse Emperor:' Unleashes an attack that bends the will of the target to obey the summoner. *'The Hierophant:' Follows Naraku around before unleashing an attack which deals double damage to dark and/or evil targets. *'The Chariot:' Manifests as a vehicle of Naraku's choosing. When Naraku would be hit by an attack, it automatically moves him out of harm's way at ridiculous speeds. *'The Inverse Strength:' Takes the form of a savage chained beast that will mercilessly attack any enemy in sight. If it attacks an enemy and fails to inflict damage, its strength will grow continuously until it manages to do so. *'The Fortune:' Invokes another Arcana at random, using the summoning requirements of The Fortune instead. This allows Naraku to put any excess effort towards boosting the effects of the resulting Arcana rather than its costly invocation. *'The Inverse Justice:' Temporarily steals the powers of a specific type from the target (ie. Combat, Supernatural, or Psychic). Duration scales with Naraku's summoning ability. *'The Inverse Hanged Man:' Casts a spell on everyone within a 45 meter radius which makes even the simplest of actions extremely difficult for those affected. For example, something as routine as walking up the stairs or remembering your own name would become nearly impossible. This also affects a target's senses, as well as physical speed and strength. Those without sufficient magic resistance are stuck with these defects for life, while those who recieve lesser effects can recover over time. Potency scales with Naraku's summoning ability. *'The Death:' The target is restored to full health, and any damage or negative effects are removed, even if the defect was physical such as missing a limb. Furthermore, all harmful spells, supernatural effects, and mental abilities are nullified by the power of The Death Arcana. *'The Inverse Temperance:' Create an energy shield that can only be damaged and affected by supernatural attacks. The shield temporarily disables the use of any supernatural ability that touches it for a number of days based on Naraku's summoning ability. *'The Devil:' The Devil Arcana merges with Naraku, adding its strength and speed to his own. *'The Inverse Moon:' When Naraku would take an attack, The Moon teleports him to safety while leaving behind an illusion of him to take the attack instead. Every time an attack is avoided, a new illusion is formed, making identifying the real Naraku extremely difficult. *'The Inverse Sun:' An enormous meteor descends from the sky, creating a large explosion that envelops everything in a minimum of a 500 meter area, dealing massive indiscriminate damage to everything but the summoner. *'The Judgement:' Allows Naraku to undo any event that has taken place in the last few minutes within a distance of 1.6 kilometers from himself. This doesn't affect the flow time at all, but rather causality, and as such, those affected will notice as the effects of the event come undone as the cause is erased. (For example, if the ability is used after a battle to circumvent it from having happened, those who were killed will be revived, all injured will see their wounds disappear, and any spoils of victory will be returned as well as lost resources replenished.) The maximum amount of time that can pass for Naraku to still be able to negate an event scales with his summoning ability. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts Category:Everybody Wants to Rule the World